cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeless (2016 series)
Timeless (2016 - 2017, TV series) Summary An unlikely trio traveling through time to battle unknown criminals in order to protect history as we know it. Male Deaths *Michael Adamthwaite 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Tom Amandes 1.6: Watergate *Mitch Ainley 1.5: The Alamo *Primo Allon 1.1: Pilot *Scott Bailey 1.3: Atomic City *Link Baker 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Brandon Barash 1.14: The Lost Generation *Jason Beaudoin 1.7: Stranded *Lyova Beckwitt 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Kelly Blatz 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Neal Bledsoe 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Jake Brennan 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Chris Browning 1.5: The Alamo *Sean Campbell 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Curtis Caravaggio 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Fulvio Cecere 1.1: Pilot *Misha Collins 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *James Clayton 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *David Chisum 1.5: The Alamo *Curtis Clarke 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Joel Cottingham 1.1: Pilot *Nathan Dashwood 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Jason William Day 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Colman Domingo 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Michael Drayer 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Brad Dryborough 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Brandyn Eddy 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Alex Fernandez 1.5: The Alamo *Matt Frewer 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Spencer Garrett 1.16: The Red Scare *Irby Gascon 1.3: Atomic City *Cameron Gharaee 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Conor Gomez 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Peter Grasso 1.3: Atomic City *Chris W. Greenfield 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Peter Hall 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Joshua Harding 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *John Hensley 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Marcus Hondro 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Barclay Hope 1.3: Atomic City *Chris Ippolito 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Noel Johansen 1.1: Pilot *Joel Johnstone 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Art Kitching 1.4: Party at Castle Varlar *Jeff Kober 1.5: The Alamo *Balázs Koós 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Michael Krebs 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Sean Michael Kyer 1.5: The Alamo *Sheldon Landry 1.6: Watergate *David Lees 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Trevor Lerner 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Terry Lewis 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Daniel Lissing 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Rowan Longworth 1.1: Pilot *Jesse Luken 1.14: The Lost Generation *Travis MacDonald 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Sean Maguire 1.4: Party at Castle Varlar *Matthew Mandzij 1.1: Pilot *Manfred Maretzki 1.4: Party at Castle Varlar *Zahn McClarnon 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Lincoln McGowan 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Ken McNicol 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Shaz Mohsin 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Paul Moniz de Sa 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Chris Mulkey 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Albert Nicholas 1.7: Stranded *Richard Portnow 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Philip Prajoux 1.7: Stranded *Alex Rose 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Drew Roy 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Kurt Max Runte 1.1: Pilot *Damian O'Hare 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Christian Oliver 1.4: Party at Castle Varlar *Kurt Ostlund 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Brendan Riggs 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Jordan Robinson 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Paul Rogan 1.7: Stranded *Ronnie Scott 1.3: Atomic City *Marc Senior 1.3: Atomic City *Armin Shimerman 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Daryl Shuttleworth 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Sam Strike 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Brenden Sunderland 1.8: Space Race *Donal Thoms-Cappello 1.1: Pilot *Todd Thomson 1.1: Pilot *Jordan Tielmann 1.7: Stranded *Curtis Tweedie 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Salvator Xuereb 1.7: Stranded *Mike Wade 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Billy Wickman 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Mather Zickel 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Victor Zinck Jr. 1.14: The Lost Generation Female Deaths *Michele de Broel 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Jacqueline Byers 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Katherine Cunningham 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Tiffany Daniels 1.14: The Lost Generation *Lucia Frangione 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Christine Gavin-Bartlett 1.1: Pilot *Edie Hennessey 1.5: The Alamo *Marci T. House 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Karina Lombard 1.7: Stranded *Laura K. MacDonald 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Maria Marlow 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Sari Mercer 1.5: The Alamo *Kimberley Ndlovu 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Allison Riley 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Sam Spear 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Elena Satine 1.3: Atomic City *Naika Toussaint 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Natalie Trent 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Shantel VanSanten 1.1: Pilot *Annie Young 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Jara Zeimer 1.1: Pilot and Episode 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln Category:TV Series Category:2016 TV series debuts Category:2017 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Alternate History Category:Drama Category:History Category:Sci-Fi